Perk Ideas
Dual Wield Dew "Dual Wield Dew, we need the power of Dual Wield Dew, fighting for hours on Dual Wield Dew, zombies will cower when Dual Wield Dew let it take you higher. Dual Wield Dew is gonna give you what you need, the fighting power for the masses killing the disease, Dual Wield Dew you can fight all night with double handed bliss, with Dual Wield Dew the zombies ass is the only thing you'll kick. Dual Wield Dew, we need the power of Dual Wield Dew, fighting for hours on Dual Wield Dew, zombies will cower when Dual Wield Dew let it take you higher." - Dual Wield Dew jingle. Dual Wield Dew is a custom perk idea by MrJoeTrocious with its jingle and perk machine model created by Madgaz Gaming. Abilities 1. Upon purchase, your current weapon and any weapons you have will become dual wielded. 2. The current ammo for the weapon will be split evenly down the middle. For example, if you have 100 shots in a mag before you purchase Dual Wield Dew, you will have 50 shots in each weapon after you purchase Dual Wield Dew. 3. You will be able to shoot whilst sprinting. 4. You will have a 10% chance of shooting an alternate ammo type without the weapon pack a punched. If the weapon is pack a punched, you will still have this 10% chance so you could have Fireworks for example on your weapon and then turn a zombie with the same weapon. References # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_oknFr6Bdjs # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cfdt4566lPk Liquicity "When things ain't going as you planned, you gotta reach out for a helping hand, but no one's there ain't that a pity, time to juice up on Liquicity, you can't see their face or hear their cries, you know it's not your time to die. The guardians come and you slip away, it's here and now you hear them say, Liquicity's the finest ale, drink it up and you never fail, on the floor you are no more, as the demons come knocking on your door." - Liquicity jingle. Liquicity is a rumoured cut perk by Treyarch for Call of Duty Black Ops 3 zombies. The abilities, jingle and perk machine model were created by Madgaz Gaming. Abilities # Essentially, it would replace Quick Revive and would allow downed players to choose a spawn location for a safer revive. This would work on Co-op also. However, you would be limited to the distance of how far you could spawn yourself away from the zombies so that the perk wouldn't be too overpowered. References # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rTBN9_TznBs # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RxxESlnp9yM Syndicate Sunshine "If you're running out of places to go and you're running out of places to hide, drinking this down Syndicate Sunshine. If you're running out of places to train, and you feel like losing your train, drinking this down Syndicate Sunshine. If you feel like you're starting to slow, when you wanna get to the highs, drink this down Syndicate Sunshine. The zombies will start to follow, they will get in a nice line, when you drink this Syndicate Sunshine." - Syndicate Sunshine jingle. Syndicate Sunshine is a custom perk made by Madgaz Gaming for Tom Syndicate because he was one of the youtubers that made Madgaz want to become a youtuber and is also his favourite youtuber. Abilities # Allows the player the most insane ability to train zombies in a single line without any interference. Zombies patiently wait their turn and joint he train. You can then do the doga around any map and turn around and pop some heads when you're ready. References # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=30-TX0SI1jI Hawk Eye Ale "If you wanna learn how to fly, drink this down and touch the sky, Hawk Eye Ale is gonna surprise, the dead will burst out of their eyes. If you need a hand if you need a kick, Hawk Eye Ale will deal with it, the vultures come and peck life away, explosives work better the Hawk Ale way. If you wanna learn how to fly, drink this down and touch the sky, Hawk Eye Ale is gonna surprise, the dead will burst out of their eyes." - Hawk Eye Ale jingle. Hawk Eye Ale is a custom perk made by Madgaz Gaming for Matt aka McSportzHawk. Abilities # Gives the player upgraded grenades that explode and send a massive flock of hawks flying around the map pecking at the zombies until they are all dead. # Effects the player's aim giving perfect headshots. References # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VPHyJsDrByo Fuse Booze "If you get knocked down you gotta get back up, you need a Fuse Booze in ya now. Life is short when you're ready to blow, don't make it your final bow. So swallow it down and the blast is higher, Fuse Booze is the drink you require. Keep it boomin' and blasting away. Fuse Booze your problems today. Fuse Booze your problems today." - Fuse Booze jingle. Fuse Booze is a custom perk originally made by Sherbet Melon with its jingle and custom perk machine by Madgaz Gaming. Abilities # Increases explosive damage by 30%. # Increases Monkey Bomb & Crossbow volts detonation time. References # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EXEYfMVRIyI Glitching Gin "If you're taking a hit and you can't quite get out of it. You gonna need a good drink that can help you resurrect it. With the Glitching Gin, you know you will survive. Drink Glitching Gin, it will help you stay alive. Glitching Gill will get you out alive. Oh yeah." - Glitching Gin jingle. Glitching Gin is a custom perk made by Madgaz Gaming for Glitching Queen in return for giving him a shoutout on her channel which gave him quite a few subs. Abilities # Turns secondary grenades into mini teleport grenades allowing faster escape from the hordes. # Also activates when attacked allowing you to glitch out of any situation. Remember that you have a limited use of grenades however. References # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QA6xIZWfkic Lex's Lime Liqour "If you're looking for divine intervention, Lex's Lime Liqour is the finest invention. Lex's Lime Liqour will gas up their guts, watch them inflate up up up. Lex's Lime, Lex's Lime Liqour. One fatal blow is all it takes, the devil's boots begin to quake, Lex's Lime, Lex's Lime Liqour. Lex's Lime Liqour will gas up their guts, with the minion around it's up up up." - Lex's Lime Liqour jingle. Lex's Lime Liqour is a custom perk made by Madgaz Gaming for MrTLexify. Abilities # Gives the player an enhanced knife. When the player attacks the zombies with their knife, it will cause the zombie to inflate and pop. # Monkey Bombs would turn into Minions that the zombies would rip to pieces. References # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FMSq_SCKOUg&t=88s # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0_8euALi7lE